


Ice Of You To Remember

by Zanbaby



Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Ice Play, M/M, Nipple Torture, Object Insertion, Prostate Milking, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9896060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanbaby/pseuds/Zanbaby
Summary: Happy Birthday Zanba~





	

**Author's Note:**

> i edited this a little from the first upload sorry for anyone that missed it while it was down, hope u enjoy~ comments & kudos keep me alive （´∀｀）ノ♡

 

 

“Well, come on then. I forgot it was your birthday so it’s only fair; what do you want?” Kokuto asks candidly as he follows his teammate into the empty locker room.  
  
“Shirt off,” the demon player requests in that steady tone.  
  
The younger Kirishima brother sighs but does so nonetheless, letting his sports jersey slide off his last unclothed arm onto the floor as he assumes a questioning stance.  
  
  
“So?” He prompts, raising both hands in a casual shrug.  
  
The quadrant of benches creak as Zanba sits and swings his legs over into the middle before shimmying his rugby shorts down to his knees, and brandishing his large endowment in a relaxed fist as he gives himself several slow tugs.  
  
Kokuto hitches an eyebrow when he notes that the other wasn’t wearing undergarments.  
  
Not that he’s _alarmed_ , but he has to wonder if that had been the case during the game as well.  
  
  
Neither of them have had the chance to shower yet either, they’d been too busy clearing up after their juniors when practice ended, so no doubt they would be doing this dirty.  
  
How _fortunate_ for the dark-haired giant that Kokuto had been the one to stay behind though, and, incidentally, is _also_ the teammate most _likely_ to indulge him in this sort of thing.  
  
“Alright, alright there big guy,” the lighter-haired boy simpers, conceding to the unspoken demand already.  
  
“Let’s get this over with,” he smirks, tugging the lazily lowered shorts the rest of the way down Zanba’s legs and mounting both of his huge, powerful thighs on his hips.  
  
  
He leans down to help him remove his jersey, one hand tracing a sensual path against the sculpted muscles of Zanba’s chest as he lifts his arms and smiles with a devilish gamboge gaze.

  
"That alright?“ Kokuto asks, steadying himself with one hand still firm and flat against his chest, and the other using tentative fingers to gently massage his perineum.  
  
The larger boy nods, quietly content for now as his almost soulless eyes travel up and down Kokuto’s body; scaling him for size.  
  
“Is there still ice in that cooler?” Zanba then asks, gesturing with a nod in the direction of the container by the lockers.

  
Kokuto sighs in a way that implies it’s a chore to check, but announces that he will anyway, and gets up to do so.  
  
“Yep, there is. How much do you want?” He queries, not really thinking of asking why _exactly_ the other wants it.  


“All of it. Bring the box over,” Zanba commands.  
  
  
He demonstrates somewhat by delving for a handful when it’s placed down next to him, and letting the cubes slide down his chest into the dip of his pelvis.  
  
They leave shiny, watery trails on his ribbed torso as they make contact with his already hot skin, and the bluenet releases a wavering gasp as the chill starts to burn.  
  
“Here,” Kokuto suggests, taking initiative and picking up two ice cubes, pressing them against the other’s already pert nipples.  
  
  
Zanba lets his head loll back between his shoulders and seethes when the coldness is too much, but Kokuto doesn’t remove them until he begs.  
  
He chuckles as he retreats and lets those already melted ice cubes slip down into the glistening pools that have forged between Zanba’s deeply carved muscles, and he takes a moment to lap at his abused chest.  
  
“Are you ready, big guy?” Kokuto then smirks, supporting Zanba’s legs again as he moves them off his hips and bends them for him up to his shoulders.  
  
“See if you can hold it,” he challenges before dipping between the large thighs that simply _radiate_ heat, turning his attention to the other boy’s half-alert cock.  
  
  
He’s certainly _good_ with his mouth, and he has the Ryōin ace completely erect in no time.  
  
The heavy pants and occasional twinges that come from above him encourage the younger Kirishima twin to smirk around the head of Zanba’s cock as he pulls off and reaches for an ice cube from the container.  
  
He can’t help but note, either, how different Zanba looks with flushed cheeks as he _clings_ to the edge of the box with one hand and _grips_ the bench with the other; his knuckles turning white as his fingers curl around the panels.

  
"Hm, that’s a good look for you,“ Kokuto says airily, watching for the reaction this time as he holds the ice cube to the reluctant orifice and relishes in the way Zanba tries to maintain his gaze.  
  
  
He can’t manage it, and he winces and groans as the cold object pushes past the tense muscles and enters him.  
  
In response to the invasive feeling, the bluenet lets his legs unfold and his calves hook over Kokuto’s shoulders to take the strain.  
  
“Come on, Zanba. I’d have thought a big guy like you would have no trouble taking a couple of ice cubes in your ass,” the blond teases.  
  
He’s perhaps enjoying this opportunity a bit too much, in fact.  
  
  
“ _Do it again_ ,” the bluenet grounds out, gritting his teeth as he feels the ice melting inside him.  
  
Without another word, Kokuto takes a handful this time and gives little reprieve between inserting each one.  
  
He _loves_ the way the giant scrum-half _groans_ and cants his hips; it’s a delicious change in character and he revels in the knowledge that only _he_ will get to see this.  
  
  
“Do you think you’re ready for me?” He pours with a slightly sympathetic lacing to his tone; like that element of derision might encourage Zanba to turn into something greedy.  
  
“No,” he says instead, shaking his head insistently as his eyes remain screwed shut.  
  
“Really?” Kokuto wonders, surprised.  
  
“Well,” he decides with a shrug, “it’s your birthday so I suppose it’s no matter.”  
  
  
Foregoing any warning, Kokuto delights at the whimper he gleans from the pleading giant as he returns his attentions to Zanba’s proud, _aching_ cock.  
  
It’s a battle to hold his hips down as he squirms and bucks, but the struggle prompts Kokuto to go faster, buoying his head rhythmically as he coaches himself each time into going one step further until his lips can inadvertently kiss the base of his shaft.  
  
He steps off to take a breath and wipe his mouth, noting the tinge of precum that has gathered with all the saliva, and then goes in again, this time freeing one hand to hold the swollen organ and work the head with his mouth.  
  
  
His tongue strikes Zanba’s frenulum then, and his murmuring moans erupt into a startled whine.  
  
He sounds good; such a _deep_ and usually steady voice _breaking_ with pleasure.  
  
It’s almost a shame that Kokuto will have no proof of their giant ace on his back in such a state, but it’s certainly not something he’ll forget.  
  
  
Deciding on another change of pace, Kokuto slows down on sucking him off, and cautiously pushes just his middle finger inside Zanba while he is panting with relief for the momentary pause.  
  
He doesn’t protest, but does let out a _low_ , _achy_ groan as the digit slowly progresses until Kokuto has located the whereabouts of the other’s prostate.  
  
“ _Good_ , you’re taking it like a champ,” he praises with a wry glance, waiting for Zanba’s face to un-crease a little before he begins pushing up toward his bladder and rubbing against the sensitive bulb.  
  
  
Zanba lets out a shallow pant and _begs_ for him to do it again when he stops, warranting a smug smile from Kokuto as he complies and begins slowly circling that area while jerking him in canon.

  
His panting rises and rises in volume, pitch, _and_ desperation until he is shunting hungrily for his release and making the bench creak and rock with him.  
  
Kokuto laughs under his breath, and picks up the pace until _finally_ , when he’s dripping with sweat and red up to the ears, that famed stamina gives out and Zanba climaxes with a stuttering heave.  
  
  
“ _That’s_ it,” Kokuto guides him, not ceasing either ministration until the bluenet is limp and gasping.  
  
He gives him a minute to be sure once he has come, carefully removing his finger and letting Zanba’s spent cock rest in the spatter of cum against his belly.  
  
"Do you need to cool off?” The blond wonders slyly, hovering over the other as he gets to his feet and wipes his hands on his jersey.  
  
  
Zanba looks up blearily, only just having caught his breath, but he is a second too late to notice as Kokuto tips the box of ice all over him.  
  
“Bastard!” He curses, bolting up off his back and growling as he shakes the ice off himself.  
  
“Welp, happy birthday big guy, maybe you’ll remember to pay me back this year,” Kokuto winks with a jesting salute as he turns his back then and heads for the showers.  
  
  
Zanba laughs in a reserved way, but it is genuine regardless.  
  
He wipes himself down with his own jersey once he has fully caught his breath after looking at the mess he’d made.  
  
“Wonder if kakigōri hurts this much,” he muses out loud as he examines the red welts on his bare chest briefly before putting his shirt back on.

 


End file.
